


Never Enough?

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Merle has fears, Alicia calms them.AU.





	Never Enough?

Fears liked to sneak up when she wasn’t ready. Tonight she was staring at herself, naked, in the mirror, marking her body with signs she wasn’t enough. She was too thin, too angular, too bony, too old... The list went on. Eventually she tore herself away from the mirror, dressing in her nightdress and hoping that the fears, the inner saboteur, wasn’t as clear as she thought it was. 

She had come to bed alone, tucking herself under the sheets and silently dreading what might yet happen. The woman she had fallen in love with, had moved in with, was not to blame, she had been nothing but kind... still Merle feared she was not good enough.

She looked up as Alicia entered, her eyes full of pain and fear, her body trembling even as the girl undressed, stripping her robe off and moving into the bed in her usual soft nightdress. It had not taken long for the girl to read her thoughts. 

Alicia moved to pull her closer, stroking hair from her eyes, pausing to smooth the chocolate coloured wave of hair behind Merle’s ear, her eyes locking with Merle’s even as she moved to kiss her softly. 

“Darling.... you are enough... okay.... you are so enough...”

The words were tender, even as Alicia folded Merle closer, wrapping her in warm, loving arms and tucking Merle against her enough to kiss her forehead gently.

“I love you.”


End file.
